We're On Each Other's Team
by emmelieen
Summary: Aria Montgomery is a 16-year-old girl who lives in Newport Beach and lives elite high society life. But on one day a boy of same age, Ezra Fitz, moves in the neighbourhood and changes her life completely. What happens when these two young meet each other? Has the Universe meant these two to be together, the two who desperately need each other? And if yes, do their families agree?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything**

**Ezra's POV**

It was August 15 and our flight had landed at Newport about an hour ago. Now me and family were sat in the car on the way to our new home. The landscape that I saw out the car window was drastically different to those of our home that was left on the other side of the country. I'd lived my whole life in New York with my parents, but then, on one day my dad came home telling he'd got a job offer. And it would mean us moving to California. Me and my big brother Elliot hadn't actually believed he would accept the offer. We'd wondered why he'd do it. We had everything in New York. Our parents had always lived in New York and founded a family there. But now, we were sitting in a car en route to the new home where we had nothing.

When we were there, there was a truck with all our stuff at the driveway. We stood up from the car and looked at the amazing house in front of us. It was white, and there were lots of big windows. At the backyard there was a swimming pool and a pool house. I'd had quite a brilliant style of live in New York, it was but rather different to this. Our apartment had been on the highest floor, where we had an amazing view over Manhattan. But I'd never seen anything like this before. Anyway, you just can't compare New York to Newport. They're two totally different places.

"We've only been here for two hours and I already hate this place" Elliot said next to me and walked inside of the house.

The moving was far more difficult for him than it was for me. I'm not saying I was overly excited about moving, but not all the things that stayed in New York were good things. There were also things that some wanted to forget, including me.

"Stephen, did we make a mistake when we decided to move to the other side of the country? What if Elliot never adjusts here?" My mom asked worriedly.

"He will adjust, he just needs time" He replied reassuringly. No words were said as they started their walk to the house.

"Ezra, come on" My mom said and I, too, walked inside.

A couple of hours later we were all sat on the living room floor eating pizza. The moving guys had carried almost all the boxes in, but nothing was put in their right places. My mom was really strict about decorating, and she decided where everything was put.

I, Elliot and dad went to get the rest of the boxes. We had reached the driveway when a middle-aged man walked towards us.

"So you are our new neighbours?" The man asked happily.

"Yes, we moved today" Dad answered politely.

"It's nice to meet you. Byron Montgomery" He said and introduced himself.

"Stephen Fitz. And here are my sons, Elliot and Ezra" Dad introduced us. At the same moment a girl around my age walked to the driveway as well. She was pretty, and she had a wavy dark hair.

"Aria, come and meet our new neighbours" Byron said to the girl who approached us.

"Hey, I'm Aria. Nice to meet you" She said softly and smiled beautifully.

"Ezra" I introduced myself.

"Have you been here before?" Byron asked.

"No, we moved from New York so everything here is new" Dad explained.

"Like this insane heat" Elliot muttered and took one of the boxes before carrying it in.

"Problems at adjusting" Dad said awkwardly.

"It's normal. Moving from New York to here is a big change" Byron replied.

"Yeah, you can't really compare the two, can you?" Dad smiled.

"Dad, I gotta go or I'll be late" Aria then said to her father.

"Yes, I almost forgot" Byron said and took his car keys from his pocket. "A charity event in held here tomorrow. Do come, you'd meet more people there" He said.

"Actually, we are coming. My wife is the chairwoman of the organization" Dad clarified to him.

"So I'll see you there" He said and waved his hand.

A few hours later our house had started to look like there lived someone. I was in my room, putting things in to their places. I placed my clothes into a closet when a carton of cigarettes fell from the pocket of one of my hoodies. I'd forgotten it there from my last soccer game. We played it against Boston and after the game decided to celebrate. I wasn't an active smoker; I only smoked on a few occasions, like if I was partying.

The whole day had felt like an eternity and so chaotic. I took the carton in my hand and went outside. I stood on the driveway and lit the cigarette. Then I saw Aria, the girl who lived in the neighbour.

"Hey" She said smiling.

"Hi" I replied. She was wearing a white top and skinny jeans. Her dark, long hair was down and she looked as pretty as she had earlier today.

"Any chance I can get one?" She asked and walked closer to me.

I took one cigarette from the carton and gave it to her. I helped her light it, and while I did it I smelled her amazing scent. We looked at each other for a moment before Aria broke the silence.

"So, what do you think of Newport?" She asked, still smiling.

"I'm used to little different circles" I admitted.

"What kind of circles do you hang out in then?" She asked, sounding curious. But before I got to reply, a black BMW drove in front of us. A brown haired guy was behind the wheel.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at the charity event" She said and tossed her cigarette in the ground.

"Yeah, see you" I said. Aria opened the car door and kissed the guy before they drove away. I threw my own cigarette on the ground. I don't know why I was surprised she had a boyfriend. Of course someone like Aria would have someone.

I watched the dark sky and sighed deeply. This year would be different to the previous ones. But I want to give Newport a chance. Maybe this is a chance for a new start.

**Here's the first chapter, do tell me what you think of it :) reviews make me update more often! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria's POV**

I woke up to my phone calling somewhere very near, but I couldn't locate where exactly. Anyway, whoever the caller was, they didn't give up. I tried to find my phone still sleepily, and eventually I found it under my pillows. I took it in my hand and saw Hanna's name on the screen. She was one of my best friends, including Spencer and Emily.

It was ten o'clock, which only made me wonder how on Earth she was up so early.

"Hey Han" I greeted her sleepily.

"Okay, so if you had to choose between Chanelle and Manolo, which would you choose?" Came her brisk answer.

"Well good morning to you too" I said dryly.

"I woke up ages ago! I couldn't sleep" She replied, sounding frustrated.

"I can see it, but did it ever occur to you that some of us can actually sleep?" I pointed out.

"Aria, come on. This is serious. Tonight is important!"

"It's just a fashion show!" I protested.

"For you it's just a fashion show, but it means more than that to me" She said.

"And what was your question again?" I asked.

"Chanelle or Manolo?" She repeated her initial greeting,

For a moment I thought about her shoe collection and made up my mind. "The new Chanelles you bought some time ago."

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" She exclaimed excitedly

"Then why did you wake me up if you know which shoes you were gonna wear?" I asked incredulously. I did in fact appreciate my sleep.

"I wanted to have a confirmation that I'd make the right decision" She said matter of factly.

"Well it is" I confirmed her.

"Thank you so much, I'll see you tonight" She sang and hang up.

I put my phone back on the bed and sat up. I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore and it was ten, so I decided to get up properly. I walked towards my window and opened the curtains. I looked at the sea in front of me, and the Sun shining above it. Then I noticed a tall person with a dark and slightly wavy hair.

Ezra was standing at the driveway, at the exact same spot where we'd chatted last night. We had spoken to each other only a couple of times, but something about him captivated me. He was attractive. I remember how he helped me lit my cigarette last night, and how we'd looked at each other. It was just a look, and it didn't mean anything. But still, I liked the small look between us.

Soon my thoughts were interrupted as I heard a bang behind me. I turned around and saw Pancakes jumping around. Pancakes was my bunny. He was white and a little chubby, but really adorable little ball.

"Are you hungry?" I cooed at him as I petted him. It was something he enjoyed more than anything. I fed him and went downstairs.

"Morning" Mom said smiling.

"Morning. It's quiet, where is everyone?" I asked as I realised it was unnaturally quiet in this house.

"Dad went to the beach with Freya and Mike's still sleeping" She replied and brought me a cup of coffee. Freya was my 5-year-old little sister, and Mike was my 13-year-old little brother.

"Are you excited about the fashion show?" Mom asked as she sat at the table, accompanying me.

"I like charity parties" I replied nonchalantly. Most of the girl participated in them, because it gave them a perfect opportunity to buy a lovely dress: the money would go to charity, after all. Nobody questioned it, but this is what life was like in Newport; charity parties and cocktails. "Did you notice there's a new family in the neighbour?" I asked her and took a sip of my coffee.

"No" She said confused.

"Dad met Mr Fitz at the driveway yesterday. They moved from New York and have to sons. Ezra and Elliot" I explained.

"Did you say Fitz?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Why, something wrong?" it was my turn to be confused.

"Oh, no. It just doesn't sound like a very usual last name" She said and stood up from the table. She turned around before asking me, "Did you talk to them?"

"To Ezra, but not properly" I replied. Our conversation was interrupted when the doorbell rang and I rose to get it. I smiled when I saw my boyfriend stand in front of me.

"Hey" I said and pecked him on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could have a breakfast together" Nathan replied grinning.

"I already did, but there are coffee and waffles in the kitchen. You wanna eat here?" I offered, feeling slightly bad for having already eaten.

He kissed me lightly and said, "Sounds good." We walked into the kitchen together and found my mom there. "Good morning, Mrs. Montgomery" Nathan greeted her politely.

"Morning Nathan. How are you?" She replied, clearly delighted.

"Just fine" He replied smiling.

Mom gave him a smile in reply before adding to me, "Aria, I'm off to greet the neighbours. I won't be long" before leaving us alone in the kitchen.

**Ella's POV **

"Stephen Fitz" I said as I walked to the front yard of the house next to ours. "It really is you."

"Ella" Stephen replied surprised, looking at me. "How did you know to come here?"

"It wasn't that difficult. I've only known one person you're your name, and when my daughter mentioned the name Fitz my suspicions arose" I explained calmly.

"How are you?" He asked me politely.

"We can skip that part and move to the part where you explain what exactly is the reason you're here" I replied.

"So that is your reaction. After all these years" He sighed. "The only thing you want to know, is why I'm here."

"Yes" I said determinedly. It was the only answer I wanted from him.

"The same as you. I live here now" He said simply.

"Well. If you have to do it right next to me, at least keep your son away from my daughter" I said in a clear voice.

**Ezra's POV **

Elliot and I were helping our mom with cooking. I was setting the plates on the table whilst Elliot took care of glasses, forks and knives. Soon dad came in and walked into the kitchen.

"Have you seen a ghost or something?" I chuckled when I saw his expression.

"Something like that" He smiled at me back before going to wash his hands.

"It must have been a hell of a ghost cause you look like a-"

"Ezra and Elliot, that's enough" Mom said sternly. "Is something wrong, Stephen?" She continued more tenderly and laid her hand on his back.

"No, everything's fine Dianne" He said smiling reassuringly. We ate the dinner together before Elliot and I went into the living room to play the latest FIFA.

"Have you thought about getting into a soccer team here?" Elliot asked whilst playing.

"I haven't had the time to think about that" I replied truthfully. I missed playing, but it wasn't the same thing when you played for a new team. You have to know the team, it's not just about playing.

"Boys, you have to start preparing yourselves. We don't want to be late" Dad said from behind us.

"It's time to check the ladies of Newport" Elliot announced lightly. I grinned at him.

"Wait a second, what ladies?" Dad asked sternly. "We've been here for a day, we don't need any problems yet. So, behave" He said kindly.

"Calm down, I don't even know anyone here" Elliot replied and patted him lightly on the back. Elliot and I went to change into suits and soon after that, we all left for the party.

**Aria's POV**

I was finishing my make up in front of the mirror in the hall. I'd spent over an hour how to wear my hair, and after a lot of thinking and different attempts I had decided to wear it down and curl it.

"Are you ready?" My dad asked us as he descended the stairs.

"I have been for an hour, but like always mom, Aria and Freya are being slow" Mike ranted, looking rather unimpressed.

"Don't look at me, I've been ready for ages" I countered.

"Really? Then why are you still fumbling your hair?" He asked sharply.

"Killing the time" I answered nonchalantly. After a few minutes, mom and Freya came downstairs as well.

"Well, are you ready now?" Dad repeated his question, looking almost as unimpressed as Mike.

"No!" Freya said as determinedly as a 5-year-old would.

"What is it, little one?" He asked her softly.

"She's just moody, that's all" Mom replied.

"I don't want to go. I was playing" Freya sulked.

"I agree with her. I don't wanna go to that boring party either" Mike said.

"Mike, Freya. Whether you liked it or not, we are going together as a family" Dad said sternly.

"Okay fine" Mike muttered reluctantly, Freya with him.

Mom then clapped her hands together and said, "Let's go then!" Mike helped Freya to rise so she could sit on his shoulders and we left the house. Soon we arrived at the party place, and we all got up from the car. We walked into a big mansion where the party was held.

I saw Hanna, Emily and Spencer standing in the lobby and joined her. We walked to the backyard of the mansion and stopped in front of a big fountain. Hanna took a pocket flask out of her bag and took a sip.

"God, you starting already?" I asked her incredulously. Everyone, excluding parents and children, was meant to celebrate afterwards at our beach house.

"A drink?" Hanna ignored my question and offered her flask to me.

"No thank you" I smiled.

"Who's that good looking guy?" She said, looking over my shoulder. I turned to look at the direction and saw she was pointing at Ezra, who was stood on the other side of the fountain.

"I don't know, I've never seen him" Spencer frowned.

"He's our new neighbour" I filled them in. I looked at the direction he was at; the suit suited him quite well.

"Why can't good looking people ever move to my neighbour?" Hanna moaned. "I wanna play hot and cold with him" She continued, still looking at him.

"We should probably go get ready for the fashion show" I said quickly. I don't know why Hanna's urge to play hot and cold with Ezra annoyed me. I know very well what kind of playing that would be. But, it shouldn't really bug me. I have Nathan.

I was still in the dressing room when everyone else was already finishing their make ups in the other room. There was a horrible fuss over there, and I wanted to be alone for a while. For some reason I was feeling really nervous, and I didn't know why. These parties were almost everyday routine for me.

I tried to call Nathan, but he wouldn't pick up. Eventually I sent him a text, asking if he could come here.

I heard the door opened and then footsteps behind me. "Nathan?" I called and opened the door to the dressing room. It wasn't Nathan; it was Ezra.

"Hi, did I interrupt something?" He said and looked around us.

"No, no you didn't. I just thought you'd be someone else" I smiled at him. "Are you looking for someone?"

"I should give this to my mom" He said and waved a piece of paper in his hand.

"I haven't seen anyone else here, but she might be in the make up room" I offered him.

"Okay, I'll continue looking" He smiled.

I nodded in response and he walked towards another door. "Good luck with the fashion show" He said as he turned around to face me. "You look pretty."

I could feel the blush on my face. "Thank you" I said kindly.

**Ezra's POV **

I went back to the table where my dad and brother were sitting at. My mom gave a short speech and welcomed everyone at the party. Soon the music started playing, and the first girl started walking on the stage.

I couldn't believe I'd gone and said to Aria she looked pretty. It wasn't that se wasn't pretty; she was. But what on Earth does she think about me now? We've met each other a few times only and spoken as much, and I'd called her pretty. How stupid can I be?

I looked at the catwalk where each girl followed another in fancy dresses. After a short while I saw Aria. She was wearing a black, tight ruffle dress. It highlighted her thin legs. She walked to the end and stopped where our table was; she had her hands on her hips and she turned ever so slightly. She looked straight at our table and smiled beautifully. Aria's boyfriend was sitting at a table opposite us with his friends, and pointed at our table.

Aria's behaviour didn't seem to have gone unnoticed by him, and he didn't look like he appreciated me all that much.

"The girl who just smiled at you, isn't she our neighbour?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah" I replied shortly.

"What's her name?" He kept on asking about her.

"Aria" I answered.

"Why was she smiling at you?" He said, curiosity clear in his voice.

"I've no idea." I really had no idea why she had done it.

It was almost ten and people were starting to get home. I stood at the front door of the mansion, waiting for our car to come. A girl with a long, blond hair walked towards me.

"Hey, where are you going"? She asked smiling. "My friend Aria is throwing a part at their beach house. I thought that if you wanted to come… By the way, I'm Hanna" She continued happily.

I saw Aria walk hand in hand with Nathan towards a black BMW. She briefly looked at Hanna and me before stepping into the car. I walked to Elliot who was standing further away from everyone.

"What would you say if we went to party a little?" I asked him and pointed the car where Hanna and some others were in already.

"I think that you don't have to ask for a second time" He grinned.

We told our parents we'd drop at this party but that we'd be home early. We stepped into Hanna's car and headed for the party.

**Sorry it took so long to update! I forgot my holiday in Denmark last time I updated, and after that I've been sick. Please do tell me what you thought of the chapter, and what do you think will happen at the party? **

**In case I have any Danish readers; I come from a country where -20C is a normal temperature in winter, and then I go to Copenhagen where it's only +3C and still I nearly froze to death! Also, I still don't know which one was a metro and which was a train, but I did travel in both of them. Everywhere else in the world Starbucks cafés are always full, but in Copenhagen they were practically empty! And the funniest thing, you have bicycle stands in metros/trains?! Don't get me wrong though, I really love that country :) ****ia'**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything**

**Ezra's POV**

We arrived at Aria's beach house where the party had begun already. Elliot and I were inside the house and looked around. Music was playing loudly on the background, and there were quite a lot of people. Most of the girls had changed out of their dresses into bikinis and denim shorts. This wasn't a boring home party someone might throw in a small apartment; this was a real party. Is this what life is like in Newport?

I was going to get something to drink when I saw Aria talking to some girl. A beautiful smile spread across her face as she listened to what she was saying. She was really pretty. I'd never met a girl like her before. She didn't have to anything to draw my attention to her.

Soon I caught Nathan walk towards Aria and wrap his arms around her. He pressed a kiss on her bare shoulder whilst his hands were running on her body. It was eating me up inside watching the things Nathan did to her. I had no reason to be annoyed though - Nathan was her boyfriend, and I was just a new boy who lives in the house next to hers.

At some point during the evening I found Elliot and we went to fill our plastic mugs with strawberry punch that was put on the kitchen island.

"What exactly made you want to come here?" Elliot asked.

"We live here now. I thought it would be good for us to get to know new people" I couldn't tell him the real reason was a beautiful, brunette girl standing with her friends few feet away from us.

"Maybe you're right" He admitted, albeit a little reluctantly.

"Maybe Newport isn't as terrible a place we thought it would be" I continued, trying to make him see the good side of this place.

"I don't know about that, but I do know this punch is horrid. I'm gonna go queue for the beer" He muttered and walked to back porch.

"Hey there" I heard a familiar voice from behind me and when I turned around, I saw Aria.

"Hey" I smiled at her.

"So, how did a guy like you end up form New York to Newport instead?" She asked and took my mug from me, taking a sip of it.

"My dad was offered a job here. Are the parties always like this here?"

"Aria, are you gonna participate on round two?" A long, brunette girl shouted before Aria could answer me.

"I'm coming Spence!" She yelled back and turned towards me again. "More or less" She finally answered my question and smiled seductively before joining her friends again.

A little later I was starting to get drunk too, and I decided to go out to get some fresh air. I walked across the porch full of people and to the beach. I saw Nathan and three of his friends walking in the same direction I was. Soon they were in front of me and Nathan punched me in the chest.

"I don't know who the hell you are or why you even are here, but you can to your home and leave my girlfriend alone" He said aggressively. He tried to punch me again but I grabbed him and punched him a lot harder.

"If that was supposed to scare me off, you failed miserable" I said calmly.

"What's your problem, dude?" He asked pissed off.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" I asked back, equally pissed off. He didn't answer verbally; instead, he hit me straight in the stomach.

I was at my knees for a second or two before standing up again. I hit him back so that he fell backwards and onto the ground.

"Ezra, what the hell are you doing?" Elliot exclaimed from somewhere and separated me from Nathan.

"Who the hell are you?" Nathan asked furiously and watched him straight into eyes. He tried to fight him too, but Elliot wasn't taking any of it.

"His brother" He spat at Nathan's face. "If you're clever you, drop this" He continued, holding him by his collar before punching to the ground. When Elliot turned his back, Nathan hit him despite his words.

"You or no-one else will come here to tell me what to do!" He shouted. "This is how you deal with things in Newport. And you" He continued, turning to me, "Stay away from Aria." After that he left with his friends.

Elliot and I stood from the ground and saw a group of people in front of us, Aria amongst them.

"Let's go home" I muttered to Elliot who merely nodded, and so we started to make our way away form the house.

The next morning I woke up suffering from a head ache, and when I got up from my bed felt a twinge in my rib. Nathan's fist hurt afterwards, and judging by the pain I wouldn't be surprised if my rib was broken. Despite the pain I got up and went to kitchen to take some pain relief.

"What on Earth happened to you?" Mom said when she saw me, seemingly shocked.

"Nothing" I mumbled sleepily.

"Then why are walking like that?" She continued in her same shocked tone. At that precise moment Elliot decided to appear in the kitchen, too.

"And do you have a bruise on your cheek?" She asked, sounding more and more upset.

"I don't know. Do I?" He asked bemused.

"Now stop it the both of you and tell me what exactly happened" She said firmly.

"What's going on?" Dad asked light heartedly as he came into the room.

"Boys have fought" Mom said simply.

"´They what?" He exclaimed and looked at the both of us. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from trouble?" He asked, his good humour long gone.

"We didn't start it" I defended us.

"It doesn't matter who started it. What matters is that you weren't supposed to come home all bruised!"

"If someone's starts punching you, will you stand there doing nothing about it?" Elliot rose his voice to match our dad's.

"Who did this to you?" They both asked us in unison.

"A guy at the party. Can we jut drop it?" I said, already fed up with the subject. "We promise you it won't happen again."

"Just this once. And if it ever happens again, we'll want to know who it is" Dad reluctantly gave up.

"It won't" I repeated. A moment later our parents went to run some errands, and Elliot and I stayed at home alone. I took a packet of cereal and two bowls and walked to sit at the table. I poured the cereal and milk into the bowl when Elliot started his rant.

"Who was the guy from yesterday and what happened?" He asked.

"His name is Nathan and he's Aria's boyfriend" I explained as shortly as I could.

"Did something happen between you and her?" He went on.

"No, we were just talking." Elliot looked sceptical. "I'm not stupid enough to do anything with a taken girl! Besides, I don't do relationships" I said matter of factly.

"There was a time you did" He shrugged.

"But not anymore" I said firmly.

**Aria's POV **

I was preparing myself for the ballet practice that was about to begin pretty soon. It had been my hobby since I was four, so it was a huge part of my life. So huge that I wanted it to be my future job. I looked at the clock I realized I'd have to leave now if I wanted to make it in time.

I ran the stairs down and bumped into my mom.

"Where are you off to?" She asked perplexed.

"To the practice" I replied and went to seek for the car keys.

"I almost forgot" She breathed. I grabbed the keys and opened the door where Nathan was already standing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed. When Ezra and his brother left the party, we had an argument. I was mad at him for hitting them both. I know they hit him too, but Nathan had started it all.

"I wanna talk to you" He pleaded.

"Well I don't" I said and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry!" He said.

"I don't have time for this, the practice start in 20 minutes" I muttered and stepped into the car. When I was there, I ran to the changing rooms and changed into my dancing gear. This was what I needed right now. Ballet was a way to relax and get away from everything else for a while. I want to think of nothing else than the movements for a while.

When I walked out of the doors of the dance school and looked at my phone. 5 calls and 3 texts. All from Nathan of course. I knew we'd have to talk about it at some point, but right now I didn't have the energy.

I drove to a café on a pier, where I was supposed to meet the girls. I stepped in and saw all of them sitting at the table we always sat at.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" I said and sat beside Emily. "Did you order already?"

"No, we wanted to wait for you" Emily replied.

We all ordered pancakes, since this place had the best pancakes ever, and cups of coffee.

"Are you still fighting with Nathan?" Hanna then asked. All three of them had had the honour to witness my argument with him.

"Yeah. He wanted to talk about in the morning but I didn't. Now my phone is full of his calls and 'I'm sorry' messages."

"But you are going to make up with him, aren't you?" Emily asked cautiously.

"Of course" I mumbled.

"I don't get it. Nathan did it because he was jealous when you talked to another guy. I think what Nathan did was romantic in a weird way" Hanna said. We all looked at her. "What?" She asked confused.

"At the point where he punched Ezra and his brother to the ground all the romance was gone" I said dryly. "He didn't have to deal with it with violence."

"He has a brother? What part did I miss?" Hanna asked, eerily interested in all of a sudden.

"I think you were too drunk to remember, even if someone had told you" Spencer spoke up for the first time. We ate our pancakes and joined each other on our way back home.

I drove to our front yard and went inside the house. I called out to see if anyone was home, but no-one responded. I went to see if dad was in his office, since his car was parked in front of the house. The door was slightly ajar, and I could see him reading some papers.

"Hey" I called out to him.

"Hey. How was your practice?" He said and smiled warmly.

"Fine" I said before the doorbell rang.

"If anyone asks for me, I'm not at home" He sighed.

I went to open the door, and two men in suits were standing there.

"Is Byron Montgomery here?" One of them asked in a low voice.

"No, he's not at home" I lied to them like he had requested me to.

"Well, when he comes home will you give him this and tell him to call?" He said and gave me a business card.

"I will" I said and closed the door. I went back to my dad and gave him the card the men had given me.

"Thank you darling. I didn't have time for them now" He explained.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him.

"Of course" He said without hesitation. I nodded and went to my own room. I opened the door, and a happy Pancakes jumped towards me.

"Hey buddy" I said softly and sat down on the floor. I stroked his adorable ears whilst I thought about me and Nathan. Everyone said we're meant to be together, but are we?

**I am particularly grateful for the ONE review I got last time :) I'm not quite sure if you like this story, please review so I know if I should continue writing this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything**

**Aria's POV **

"Alright girls, enough with warming up. I have something important to tell you" My coach said loudly and we all stopped what we were doing. We walked towards her, wondering what it would be about, since Miss Bennett was really strict that we focused on the training. We were all standing in a neat line when she began.

"As you know, every year there is a top class ballet performance in New York Dance Academy. Last year's world champion, Sabrina Clarkson, wants our dance academy to take part in the qualification."

"What? But it's practically impossible to get there. I mean, the New York Dance Academy is famous worldwide, and so many professionals dance there" A girl named Holly said incredulously.

"Nothing's impossible, Holly" Miss Bennett said. "And if you do think that way, you're in a completely wrong place to start with. You have to be passionate and motivated with this sport. I only train those who are motivated. It is my job to make you professionals, and if that's not what you want, Holly, then I think it is time for you to return to the amateur class where you started 12 years ago" She continued coldly.

We listened to Miss Bennett's harsh words and remained completely silent. Especially Holly. Miss Bennett was really strict, but also equally professional. With her it wasn't enough that you'd tried; she only wanted the best result. We trained for so long that was needed to learn something. It was hard, but what wasn't?

"Do you understand?" Miss Bennett addressed the question to Holly, who nodded modestly. "All of you?" She repeated her question with more authority.

"Yes" We all said very clearly.

"Good. Now we're getting to the point you will want to know. The name of the performance. This year one of the most loved ballets has been chosen: Swan Lake. Only one of you will be chosen, and gets the honour to perform Odette."

"Only one will be chosen?" I asked shocked.

"Miss Montgomery, do you have a privilege to talk whenever you like?" Miss Bennett snapped. "But the answer to your question is yes, only one will be chosen. And you should know, whoever gets chosen, it will change your life. You have a chance to become a successful ballet dancer."

I cautiously lifted my hand and waited until I got the permission to speak. Miss Bennett nodded and I asked, "What does it require to get chosen?"

"What is required?" She asked grimly. "Passion. Without it you have nothing, it's essential."

When we were done talking about the subject, we started the training. The next two hours were hard, no pity was known here. It got real here. All of us had the same goal. I was really excited about this performance, I wanted to get the role and be able to dance in the world's best dance academy. And just like Miss Bennett had said, this role would change life. If I got the role and made it to the New York Dance Academy, it would be more than I ever could have dreamed. My dream had always been to get to the Juilliard, but New York Dance Academy was something I never knew to expect. And this could make sure my dream would become true. I would have to get the role, and the only way to ensure it would be to train hard.

I stepped out of the doors to the academy and saw Nathan waiting for me by the stone steps. I walked slowly towards him, and we just watched each other.

"I want to talk to you" He said quietly.

"Okay" I said and sat down on the steps, Nathan following suit. We were silent for a moment as neither of us said nothing.

"Why did you hit them?" I finally broke the silence.

"I don't know, Aria. That guy just really annoyed me, and when I saw him with you."

"I'm not your property, you know. You don't own me" I told him firmly.

"I know that" He said faintly.

"Ezra is my neighbour, whether you liked it or not" I answered dryly.

"I know that too" He breathed. He put his hand on my leg. "Aria, please forgive me."

I nodded cautiously, and a smile formed on his face. "On one condition. You have to try to get along with Ezra."

"Okay" He replied and leaned in closer to me.

"No more fights?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"No fights" He reassured and kissed me. We left together and drove to ours, and when we arrived at the house I saw an unfamiliar car on the yard. And then, the two men that had come over earlier.

"Can I help you?" I asked them as I stepped out of the car.

"Is your dad at home?" One of them asked.

"No" I said.

"Well, when he comes would you tell him to contact us?" He asked, slightly impatiently.

"Sure" I said and they gave me another business card.

"Is everything alright?" Nathan asked me when the men had gone.

"Yeah, of course" I said without hesitation. In reality, I wasn't that sure.

After a few moments I walked into the living room and sat beside Nathan on the sofa. I put on the table a plate with two peanut butter sandwiches for us both.

"Guess what happened today?" I said to Nathan who was watching a movie intensely.

"What?" He asked and turned to look at me.

"I heard that one in our ballet group will get to perform a main role Swan Lake, and she will get to the New York Dance Academy" I told him excitedly.

"So what? It's just dancing, Aria" He said. "You won't get a career by flouncing around a room in a pretty ballet dress."

I felt something boil inside of me as I listened to him. "It's my dream, it's something that I want" I told him determinedly.

"Then you might want to change that peanut butter to an ordinary margarine and train dancing more than sitting on the sofa" He replied sharply.

I could have slapped him, but instead shut the anger inside me. We didn't need a new argument at the moment. How could he even say anything like that?

**Ezra's POV **

It had been a week since mine and Nathan's fight, and I hadn't seen Aria or anyone else since that night. Nathan had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want Aria and me to spend time together, so maybe this was for the best. I didn't want any more trouble.

"Boys, are you ready?" My mom asked and grabbed a thermos mug from the table.

"Yep" I said.

"Good, let's go" She said and together we walked to the car. We had to sign up for school today. It would start next week. I didn't what it brought with it, but if I'd learned anything during my time here, nothing was simple here. Not even if it looked like it.

We walked towards the school that was just as amazing as everything else in Newport. We found the office and dealt with the paperwork so in the end everything was fine. When we were done in the office, mom left for work while Elliot and me went to see the student counsellor. We got our time tables there.

When were both ready, we walked away from the office and bumped into Aria in the corridor.

"Hi" I said automatically, and all three of us stopped.

"Hi" She greeted me back. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened at the party."

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault" I tried to reassure her.

"How are you guys? Not too bad, was it?" She asked.

"A few bruises, that's all" I said quickly.

"I've no idea why Nathan's so protective" Aria said.

"Sorry, what? If you think that's being protective-" Elliot started, but I cut him off.

"Right Elliot, why don't you go ahead?" I said. He muttered something in a low voice, but when he was gone I turned back to Aria.

"I'm sorry. About Elliot I mean" I said to her.

"It's fine" She smiled. We walked to the front yard together.

"So, did you come to sign up as well?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, and I'm also here for the social committee meeting" She explained and showed me the big folder in her arms.

"Not only do you throw parties on you spare time, you do it in school too" I joked lightly.

"Hey, we do a lot of other things too!" She defended herself playfully. "You and Elliot start school here?"

"Yeah. That a problem?" I asked cautiously.

"Absolutely not. Now we can be friends" She smiled warmly.

"You're the first one at that I have" I said.

"Don't worry, you'll get friends. Not everyone here is like Nathan and his mates" She said reassuringly.

"I probably should start some kind of activity to fit in" I mused aloud.

"You know what? I've got an idea. I need someone to fill the balloons and decorate the room with paper streamer" She joked.

"Really? Or I could stick with what I know" I joked right back.

"And what's that?"

"Soccer" I said.

"You do look like a footballer. All of you are such baby faces" She mocked.

"Funny" I made a face and smiled despite myself. Soon a girl with long, blond hairs walked towards us.

"Aria, hi" She said happily and smiled.

"Hi, Alison" She greeted the girl.

"How was your summer?" Alison asked her.

"Fine, thanks. Yours?" She replied politely.

"I spent the whole holiday in France actually. I got home yesterday" Alison said proudly. "I've never seen you before. Are you new?" She asked me, as if she'd only now noticed me.

"Yeah, I'm Ezra. I moved here a while ago" I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you. This place needs new faces" She smiled at me. "Are you coming to the meeting?" She turned back to Aria.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec" She said. Alison nodded and went inside the building.

"And she's exactly, who?" I asked Aria.

"The queen of the school" She replied dryly.

"I thought that was you" I said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because it looks like you're one of the most popular girls here, and you always walk with the same three girls" I explained.

"Well, there are two sorts of queens; good and evil" She grinned.

"And which one are you?"

"Good, of course" She smirked. "Seriously, Ezra. Alison is a horrible person. She loves to manipulate people, and she's known as the biggest slut in the school. You don't want to get involved with her" She said and right then her mobile started to ring. "Damn it, I'm late. I have to go, but I'll see you later?" She said and left, waving at me.

"Yeah, see you" I called after her.

**Aria will break up with Nathan, don't worry. What did you think of the chapter? Do you think Alison will make their life more difficult? Thank you so much for the reviews, I will upload on either Thursday or Friday if I get reviews. If not, I'm gonna do it sometime next week. :) By the way, you can follow me on twitter: emmelieen **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything**

**Aria's POV **

It was Saturday night, and I was preparing myself for Hanna's birthday party that was held tonight. The holiday was about to end, and there were a few more days before school began again and our everyday life as well.

When it happens, I'll have so much stuff to do that I get a head ache only thinking about the amount of my school work. Then there's ballet and the role in Swan Lake that I want more than anything.

But, for now I decided to forget everything else and focus on tonight. I'm going to relax and have fun with my wonderful friends.

I got dressed in a casual white summer dress, and I liked for that very reason. I also decided to wear my hair casually down, I'd only straightened it a little. I slipped my feet into my flip flops and left for the party.

On the way I popped in the café at the pier near the beach, for I started to crave a Mocca Frapuccino. It wouldn't take long. It was eight o'clock when I opened the door to the café and walked towards the empty bar. I ordered my drink from a young woman and went to the end of it to wait for my Frapuccino. When I turned around I saw Ezra sitting at one of the tables. It would take a moment for the barista to make my drink so I went to say hi.

"Hey" I said happily from behind him. Ezra turned his head to look at me and smiled.

"Hi" He replied.

"Are you waiting for someone, or can I… ?" Ezra realised what I was asking, so I didn't get to finish my question.

"Nope, take a seat" He smiled. I sat down on a chair opposite him and noticed for the first time the big book in his hands.

"Did you come all the way here to read?" I asked amused.

"Yeah, I wanted to get away from home for a bit. And, this is a nice café" He shrugged still smiling. "Plus, they have the best coffee."

"True" I chuckled, and right then a waitress bought me my Frapuccino.

"How about you? Did you come to have a coffee alone at this time in the evening? He asked.

"Actually, I should be going to Hanna's birthday party, but since I wanted to have this I made a quick stop here" I explained. "What book are you reading?" I asked him before he got to say anything.

"A Moveable Feast" He said.

"It's really good. One of my favourites" I acknowledged with a smile.

"Do you like Hemingway?" He asked a little surprised.

"I love Hemingway" I said. After ballet, books are my great passion. Especially the old literature. So far my parents were the only people who I've had the chance to talk about it. Spencer is the only one of my friends who reads, but she prefers nonfiction, which is definitely not for me. "Is Hemingway your favourite author, or do you prefer someone else?" I asked him and drank my Frapuccino a little.

"He's good, but I still prefer Harper Lee" He answered. "Who's yours?"

"There are many of them, but Scott Fitzgerald" I said.

"Tender Is The Night?" He asked smiling and I couldn't help but return it.

"It's good, but he's written many other good ones. People don't talk about them enough."

"I know, it's the same with many other authors" He agreed.

"Do you read a lot?"

"Whenever I have time" He nodded and sipped on his coffee.

"Same. Sometimes I don't have time to do everything though, so I don't always get to read and write" I replied.

"Do you write?" He asked and rose his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Nothing special, mostly personal stuff" I shrugged.

"You're lucky to be able to that. I've tried, but it never worked" He said and looked at the clock. "I have to get going, but hey, maybe you'll let me read what you've written sometimes. It was nice to see you" He said and got up from the table.

"Yeah, it was nice to talk" I replied and got up, too. Ezra walked to the door. "Hey, Ezra" I said suddenly and he turned around. "Are you in a hurry? Not only do they have the best coffee in the city, the chilli French fries are amazing too. I know a nice we can go to" I said.

"What about Hanna's party?" He frowned.

"It's still early, I'll get there" I smiled. We ordered the chilli French fried to share and Cokes to both of us. After that we walked to the beach, and I took us to the Life Guard Station. It was getting darker already, and the only audible noise were the waves of the ocean that hit against the rock while a bright light mirrored in the sea.

"It's beautiful, and so silent" Ezra said in awe. We both sat on the wooden floor and I placed our French fries and coked between us.

"One of the reasons I keep coming here" I said. "Of all the places in Newport beach this is my favourite. If something's troubling me or something bad had happened, I always come here" I told him.

"Has something happened today?" He asked, maybe a little worried. I looked at him, but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business" He continued hastily in an apologetic voice.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that. It's just been a while anyone's asked me that. Or been interested to know if something's happened" I explained quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked tenderly.

"I'm worried about my dad" I admitted. "He never goes to the office anymore, he always works at home. Now, two men have come to ask questions about him a few times. They look like cops, but they're not. I haven't told anyone about it."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed" He reassured me. We reached for the fries at the same time, so our hands brushed against each other's. When his hand touched mine, it was like electricity. It felt magnificent. Ezra's hand was soft and warm against mine. It felt good. I hadn't felt anything like it in a while. We were silent and just watched each other. I took a deep breath when I felt Ezra's fingers move from my hand onto my arm.

Both of us jumped when my phone started ringing. I took it from my bag to see who it was.

It was Nathan.

"Hey" I said.

"Why do sound so frightened?" He asked amused.

"I don't know" I lied to him. "What is it?"

"Just wondering where you are. It's not the same party without you here" He replied.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes" I said hastily.

"I love you" He said.

I gulped and looked at Ezra. "I love you too" I said, trying to sound normal. "I'll see you soon" I said and hung up. I turned to look at Ezra again and said apologetically, "I have to go."

"It's okay" He replied understandingly. "Send Hanna my congratulations."

"Good, I'll tell her" I said and went to walk towards my car. I started it, and began to drive to Hanna's. Unconditionally by Katy Perry was playing on the radio. For the whole drive I could only think of Ezra and what had happened. Then I started to think about what would've happened if my phone hadn't rung. What if, what if, what if.

Then I realised it was no use of thinking about it because nothing happened. And even though I felt good at the beach for a moment, it didn't mean he felt the same. Even if he did, there's still Nathan.

Why was everything such a mess all of a sudden?

"Ariiiaaaa!" Hanna shouted when she opened the door.

"Happy birthday Han" I said amused and hugged her. I handed my gift to her, and we went inside the house full of people.

"What took you so long?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, what's more important than me today?" Hanna joked.

"I… " I didn't know what to say. "My car wouldn't work" I lied quickly.

"Your car?" Spencer said.

"Yes, you heard me. My car" I said firmly and went to get a drink. I stood in the kitchen and watched everyone else. The party had only started and still some had already gotten hammered.

"Hi there" Hanna said from behind me and joined me. "Is something going on? You seem a bit distant these days."

"Has it ever happened to you, that one person changes almost everything in your life?" I asked her.

"No" She said. "Have you?" Before I got to answer, Nathan came over to us and pecked my cheek.

"Hey, here you are" He smiled brightly.

"What are doing there? Come here to party!" Emily shouted and dragged us to where everyone was. That's exactly what we did. We partied till the early next morning and enjoyed the last party before school began again, all of us staying over at Hanna's.

**I am so, so, so sorry it took this long again! I hope I get reviews now so I know if you like this. It's important to know which direction to take this story. Bad news is that I'll only update once before I go to London, but after that like usually one update a week! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything**

**Ezra's POV **

I woke up at 7 when my alarm clock went off next to me. I sat up and rubbed my tired eyes. Today would be my first day in my new school, so I'd have to get up and get ready. I went to the bathroom and took a nice, warm shower.

15 minutes later, when I'd showered and got dressed, I walked into the kitchen to have my breakfast. Everyone else was already eating when I took a cup of coffee and joined them.

"Ezra, Elliot, your dad will give you a lift today. I have a few urgent things to deal with today" Mum said as I sat down. "Oh and Ezra, I'll see you at 4 in front of the mall."

"Why?" I said confused.

"We have to buy you a new suit" She explained as if it was obvious.

"What for?" I repeated my question.

"The cotillion of course" She said.

Elliot started laughing. "I'm so glad I'm not you" He said, still laughing mockingly.

"I'm not going" I protested.

"Obviously you're going. It's a family tradition" Mom said determinedly.

"Ezra, your mom is right. Besides, your grandma is coming here precisely for that reason" Dad continued.

"Great" I muttered to myself.

"Hey, it's not that bad you know. You just wave your feet a little on the dance floor and that's it" Elliot mocked me.

"4 o'clock in front of the mall?" Mom said again, rising her eyebrows.

"Yeah" I replied annoyed. What a wonderful start for the day.

Half an hour later dad took us to school, and both of us went to search for the classrooms our classes would take place in. I had history first, and I had no idea where the classroom was. I walked on the aisle when I suddenly bumped into something.

"I'm sorry, my bad" The guy said in a British accent.

"It's okay" I answered.

"Do you know where's the history classroom?" He asked me. "I'm new here and don't know the building."

"It's my first day too, and I too have to find that classroom" I smiled at the coincidence.

"You're new here?" He asked as we started to walk together.

"Yeah, I moved here from New York a while ago. How about you?"

"I'm an exchange student. From London" He said.

"Sounds nice" I acknowledged.

"I'm Wren, by the way" He introduced himself.

"Ezra" I introduced myself in turn. Wren and I soon found the classroom and sat down at two desks next to each other. The teacher introduced himself and told us about the course we were taking.

The whole day was filled with wandering and getting lost. I was sure I'd never learn to move in that building. But, eventually by the last classes I had learnt to somehow to do that.

I had a free period so I went to buy an energy bar from a vending machine. I turned around and saw Aria dancing in the classroom opposite the hall. Her dark brown hair was in a tight bun and she was wearing a pink ballet dress.

The last time I saw her was on the beach where she had to go Hanna's party. I looked at her dancing for a few moments until she turned around and noticed me watching her through the glass.

"Hi" She said a little breathlessly when she opened the door.

"Hey" I said in return. "I didn't know you dance ballet" I continued.

"I've never mentioned it?" She asked while packing her bag.

"No" I shook my head.

"Well, now you know" She said matter of factly.

"Have you danced for long?" I asked as we started to walk together.

"I started when I was 4."

"Do you always dance here, or… ?"

"Not really. There's a big ballet coming up, and I'm trying to get the main role" She explained. "I really have a free period now, but I'm practising for the auditioning."

"Is it well known?" I asked curiously.

"Swan Lake" She replied with a tiny smile.

"And you're auditioning for Odette?"

"Yep, but I've no idea what my chances are. It's a really tight competition" She said, sounding a little disbelieving.

"Maybe your chances are pretty good. Your dancing looked pretty good to me" I confessed, and noticed her blush a little.

"Thanks Ezra" She said quietly and smiled. We chatted for a while longer, after which we both went to attend our last classes. When it was finally over, I left for the mall where I had promised to meet mom.

After a few hours we finally found a suitable a suit. Mom stayed by the counter when I walked slightly away from it. As I did it, I bumped into Aria and her three friends.

"Hey again" Aria said happily upon seeing me.

"A second time in one day" I smiled in response.

"Buying a suit?" She asked knowingly.

"Yep, for the cotillion" I said reluctantly.

"I didn't know you're gonna be there" She responded bemused.

"Neither did I before this morning. My parents insist I go" I said.

All of a sudden Nathan walked towards us and wrapped his arm around Aria. "What's up?" He asked but didn't get a response as my mom joined us.

"Hey, you must be Aria" She said happily and shook hands with her. "Since you're the lead deb I was going to introduce to a young man, but you seem to already have one" She smiled brightly.

"Mom" I said firmly.

"Don't worry, I assure you we'll find a date for Ezra" Aria answered smiling.

"Alright, let's go" I said and dragged mom away from then.

**Aria's POV **

Girls and I had come here to try out dresses for the cotillion. Nathan had come to retrieve his suit, but left soon after Ezra and his mom. I didn't he was gonna be there, but then I hadn't read the name list with a thought before. I'd promised to help organizing it, and finding dates for people was my job. Hanna and I were in a fitting room alone while Spencer and Emily were still searching for dresses.

I was trying out one of the dresses when Hanna said, "I want you to set me up as Ezra's date."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why not? We're both singles, so who knows what could happen" She said with a wink.

"Maybe you should slow down a little. You don't even know him" I said frowning.

"Or is itabout something else?" She asked as she took a dress out of its hanger.

"Such as?"

"Do you fancy him?" She asked bluntly.

"What? No!" I said quickly. Too quickly. But I didn't mean it. I'd lie if I said I didn't have any sorts of feelings towards him. I couldn't say I don't enjoy his company because I do. I couldn't say I'm not jealous whenever Hanna mentions Ezra's name, because I am.

"Good. I mean, you do have Nathan" Hanna said matter of factly.

"Yeah. I have Nathan" I said quietly.

Two days later would the first cotillion rehearsal. Almost everyone was there and I directed them to dance before going to check where the rest were. Ezra walked towards me and I went to him.

"You came" I said happily.

"I wasn't given any other chance" He smiled a little.

"It's not that bad" I tried to reassure him.

"You haven't seen me dance" He chuckled.

"Soon I will. Come, I'll introduce you to your partner" I said and, and when we turned I saw Hanna there.

"She means me" She said and looked at Ezra.

"Actually, Ezra's dancing with someone else" I said and couldn't help but notice the anger on her face.

"What do you mean, he's dancing with someone else? How can you just give him to someone else? Who's so pathetic she steals others' dancing partners?" She shouted.

"Actually, I think it's you" The brunette girl who had come to us said.

"Ezra, this is Tessa, your dancing partner" I said brightly.

"Nice to meet you" He said and Tessa said it back.

"Shall we? I want to get this done" Tessa said, sounding about as excited as Ezra.

We all walked closer to the other pairs already dancing together.

"Take the waltz position" I told them, and both of them looked at me as stunned. Like two big question marks. "Tessa, place your left hand on Ezra's shoulder." Tessa did so, but not like she was supposed to.

"Not quite like that, I'll show you" I offered and took her place. I stood in front of Ezra and placed my hand on his shoulder. "And now you put your hand on my back" I told him. Instead of doing what I told him to, he put his hand on my shoulder blade.

"Lower" I told him smiling. We looked at each other and he did what I asked him to. He started to lower his hand slowly until it was on my lower back. I froze as I felt his hand lower itself on my back, and we kept on looking at each other. "Good" I said when we snapped out of our little trance and loosened the grip on each other.

"I could be jealous if I didn't know how pathetic he is" Nathan's voice came from behind us. With him there was Ezra's brother and mom. His mom was organizing the cotillion, but I didn't know why Elliot was here. Maybe watching Ezra?

"Nathan" I said sternly.

"Just saying" He shrugged. He took my hand and we went to dance with the others.

"Is it true you didn't want Hanna to dance with him?" Nathan asked as we danced together.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I heard Hanna whining how you didn't want her to dace with Ezra and had instead gotten him another partner" He replied.

"Firstly, it's Hanna who thinks that way. Secondly, if I make one person's wish true I'll have ten other people asking for one" I said. It was a half truth, but so was the fact I didn't want her to dance with Ezra. I know I was a horrible person for doing that.

"I can see your point" He admitted as we carried on dancing.

**I was meant to update once before I go but I'll try to get another one done before that. I hope you liked it, have a great weekend! :) Also, thank you for my one review for the last chapter, it made me update sooner than I had intended to. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything **

**Ezra's POV **

It was almost 2 in the afternoon and I was once again sitting in the history classroom listening to Mr. Holdman. Each of us listened to carefully his every word and wrote down some notes. When everyone was done with their notes, he said we should all give presentations, but that we would do it in groups. We'd get to form the groups ourselves, from 2 to 3 people.

People started to move around the room doing just that, and Wren and I decided to do the presentation together.

"Hey, is there room in your group?" A fair haired boy came to ask us.

"Yeah, sure" I said to him.

"Can I join you?" He asked as if to make sure.

"Of course" Wren and I said at the same time.

"Great" He smiled and took one of the nearby chairs and put it next to our desks. "I'm Hardy, by the way" He introduced himself.

"Ezra" I returned the gesture, and Wren did the same.

Mr. Holdman made us to do the presentation about Pearl Harbor. We had time only enough to start it before the bell rang to indicate the class was over.

"We should probably meet sometime after school to make that presentation" I suggested as we walked out of the classroom.

"Sounds good" Hardy agreed.

"Just tell me where and when" Wren shrugged.

"Maybe we should swap numbers so we can text and arrange something?" Hardy said brightly.

"Fine by me" I replied, and we all swapped numbers with each other. I still had a math class, and Hardy would join me there. Finding friends here wasn't as difficult as it had felt like at first. Hardy and Wren both seemed really nice.

When I came home in the afternoon I found Elliot and grandma in the kitchen. She had flown from New York to stay at our for the week. Every time I come home she's found a new cupboard to arrange, and in the evening when my parents come home they start wondering where this and that has gone.

I talked with grandma and Elliot for a few moments before going to the back yard to read a book. Soon I heard her voice again.

"Ezraaa!" She called out from the house.

"Yeah?" I shouted in reply.

"Here's a girl asking for you" She said, apparently from the terrace. I noticed Aria standing behind her. I stood up and walked to where they were.

"Hi" I greeted her.

"Hey" She said. "I hope my timing isn't bad" She said, almost asking.

"Not at all" I reassured her. "Did you have something important in mind?"

"No, I just thought I'd invite you to the party I'm throwing tomorrow at the beach house. A day before the cotillion" She continued. Grandma was a few metres behind us, but I knew she was listening carefully.

"I'll drop by" I promised her.

"Good. Elliot's welcome, too" She smiled and we walked back to the front door.

"Nice, I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I walked her out.

"Isn't your girlfriend staying for coffee? I baked a cheese cake earlier today!" Grandma exclaimed, a little nosily to say the least.

"Grandma, she's not my girlfriend" I said embarrassed.

"Oh, I thought she might be" She said absentmindedly and walked back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that" I mumbled.

"It's fine" She said, still smiling. "Right, well, see you tomorrow" She breathed.

"Yeah, see you" I smiled back at her. When she was gone, I went to the kitchen.

"She seemed like a nice girl" Grandma said while cleaning the kitchen counter.

She is" I confirmed her.

"You would be a fine looking couple" She continued.

"There's nothing between us" I insisted sternly.

"Between who?" Elliot asked as he barged in and went to the fridge.

"Me and Aria" I said and took my math text book from my school bag.

"No? It didn't look like that in the rehearsal" He grinned.

I recalled the situation and what it felt like to move my hands against her back and smell her amazing scent. Or what her body felt like under my fingertips. Or what if felt like when our hands touched on the beach.

"Ezra" Grandma said and sat down next to me. "I want to give you a very important piece of advice in life. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift" She said and smiled tenderly.

I thought about her words. They reminded me of something that I had tried to forget so hard. They reminded of someone who used to be important to me.

Elliot nudged me lightly and asked, "Did you hear what we said?"

"What?" I asked.

"We said that maybe grandma could buy a house here.

"Yeah, maybe" I muttered and rose from the table.

"What's gotten into him?" Grandma asked.

"I don't know" Elliot replied.

I walked upstairs and into my room. I closed the door behind me and opened the drawer of my desk. There was a girl of a brunette girl with a beautiful smile. I took it and looked at it closely. A year ago everything was different, and now all I have of her is this photograph. She wasn't just _a_ girl. She had once been a very special person to me, and still was. She reminded me of the time I didn't want to recall. It was too hard.

When we moved to here Newport I'd almost forgotten that painful and hard time. Partly because we had the chance to have a new start in a new place, but mostly because of Aria. I liked her company.

She made me forget all the bad. There are moments where I couldn't stop thinking about her. She's changed my life completely. I could never have believed I would feel this way about someone than I feel about her. But now that I look at the photo of this girl, a part of me feels guilty for it. But I can't help how I feel.

I then heard Elliot and grandma call me from behind the door. I hid the photo before they opened the door.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah" I said with a smile.

"That's good, you made us worry" Grandma said relieved. All of us went down the stairs, and later when my parents had come home we ate dinner together and spent the time watching TV and chatting about the day.

**Aria's POV **

I was at the beach house with Spencer to make everything ready for the party later today. Emily had said she'd come to help us once her swimming training is over. I didn't know about Hanna, she'd probably come a little before the party would start.

A few hours later, and the house was full of people. On the background there was playing Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO.

I sat on the kitchen counter and listened to Nathan and his friends. Then I noticed Ezra talking to two other boys whom I'd seen him with at school as well. I took a sip of my drink and when I saw him finally alone, I walked towards him.

"You've found mates" I pointed the obvious, desperately trying to find some topic to talk about.

"Yeah, we met in the same course" He replied and drank his beer. Something captured Ezra's attention and when I turned around I saw Nathan looking at us angrily.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea" Ezra said warily.

"We're not doing anything wrong" I said calmly. Before I even noticed, Nathan was next to us with his mates.

"I don't understand. There are plenty of people for you to talk to, and you must chit chat with my girlfriend" Nathan spat at Ezra.

"Nathan, you promised you'd try to come along with him" I said sternly.

"I am, but it's hard. Every time I turn my back he's all over you" He countered.

"It was me who wanted to talk to him" I corrected him glaring.

"Why don't you go over to Emily? She looks rather lonely with her glass of beer" He asked.

"Because she can talk to whoever she wants to" Ezra countered, and Nathan took a hold of his shirt.

"Who asked you anything?" He sneered at him.

"I'm not gonna fight" Ezra replied calmly.

"No? Not even if I do this?" Nathan replied and hit him in the stomach.

"Nathan!" I shouted and crouched beside Ezra, briefly asking if he was alright. He nodded and I swiftly stood up. "You're such an idiot" I exclaimed at Nathan angrily.

"I'm leaving" Ezra said as he stood up himself.

"No, stay" I said.

"What are you doing, you want him to stay?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"Yes I do, and now I want you to leave" I turned to him and glared at him.

"What?"

"You heard me. Go" I hissed.

After a moment Nathan left with his friends, but not without shooting an angry look at me and Ezra. The whole situation was soon forgotten by all who had seen it. I talked with Spencer and a couple of our friends for a while, and then went to the bathroom. However, I had to wait for a few minutes for it was occupied. Through the door I head a discussion of two girls, and my attention was immediately captured by it.

"I saw Hanna Marin kiss that new guy. I think his name is Fitz or something" One of them said. "Anyway, soon I saw them go to the bedroom upstairs" The voice continued.

I gulped in some kind of shock.

"Seriously?" The other of them said.

"Yep" The first voice confirmed.

This couldn't be true. Hanna and Ezra? No, no it couldn't be possible, I kept repeating to myself. I walked upstairs not even knowing why. Seeing Ezra with Hanna was the last thing I wanted to see. Just when I'd reached upstairs the door opened and Hanna came out. Her hair was tousled, and both of us looked at each other horrified. Then, soon, behind her came Elliot who cast us a quick look before going down the stairs quickly.

"You and Elliot?" I asked her and raised my eye brows.

"Don't look so relieved" she said, sounding irritated.

"Sorry?" I frowned.

"Come on, stop pretending. We both know you were afraid it was Ezra with me. Like we both know you have feelings towards him" She replied, still sounding pissed off.

"I don't" I lied, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Then why were you so freaked out before you saw Elliot?"

"I-" I stammered, not knowing what to say.

"That's what I thought" Hanna said dryly. "Or would you have wanted both of them? I know how tempting two brothers must be."

"How dare you?" I yelled at her.

"How dare _you_?" She yelled me back. "You have Nathan, and yet at the same time you look at Ezra and flirt with him!" She went to walk down the stairs and spun around. "But congratulations, whether it was a new bag or a new guy, you always get what you want" She continued coldly and left.

What an amazing day. I'm fighting with Nathan, and with Hanna too.

The next day I stood in my room and held my cotillion dress in my hands. There was a knock and my mom came in.

"Aria, sweetheart, you must start preparing" She said softly.

"I don't want to go" I said.

"I'm sorry, what? I must've heard you wrong" She sounded startled.

"Nathan and I fought yesterday. Big time. I don't want to see him, let alone dance with him" I explained.

She sighed. "Aria, fighting is normal when you're in relationship. You've been together for ages."

"Maybe that's the problem. We've been together for ages" I said. "Maybe there's someone else there for me."

"Who? The boy from the neighbour, Ezra?" Aria, I don't want you to spend time with him" She said sternly.

"You don't even know him."

"I don't want to talk about this now. Now, get dressed and go to make your debut with Nathan" She said.

"I can't. I'm sorry" I said to her. Mom said nothing, but looked at me angry before finally leaving the room.

**Ezra's POV **

I walked on the drive way with a bag of trash I was supposed to take to the bin. I'd heard a few hours earlier that Tessa had had to fly to Los Angeles because her granddad had had a heart attack. This meant that I had no partner for the cotillion. Or apparently they could have gotten me another partner, but in all honestly I didn't feel like any of it. Not after what happened at the party yesterday. When I was flinging the bag to the bin I saw Aria on the driveway.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the cotillion?" I asked, causing her to startle and drop the carton of cigarettes and lighter she was holding.

"Ezra! God you startled me" She exclaimed and crouched to pick the carton and lighter. "But I could you the same thing. Why are you here with a bag of trash in your hands when you should be dancing in a suit?"

"Tessa and her family had to leave for Los Angeles so I decided to stay at home. What's your excuse?" I asked.

"I don't want to see Nathan, or dance with him" She replied.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It wasn't your fault. I'm sick of Nathan thinking he can tell me what I can do, like I was an object to him."

"So you decided to solve the problem by smoking alone on a dark drive way" I smirked.

"It looks like you're doing the same thing" She grinned at me back. "And when it comes to smoking on a drive way, I'm blaming you. It was you taught me this, remember?" She said and walked closer, smiling.

I chuckled. "I remember. "Well, two lonely people on a dark drive way. Any suggestions?"

"Dance with me. Come with me to the cotillion" She asked, a little nervously.

"What?" I asked. "Are you sure?" I wasn't sure if I'd heard right, or if I'd just heard the thing I'd wanted to hear since the talk about cotillion began.

"Yeah. What do you say?" She asked.

"Yes, I want to dance with you" I said, and we both smiled at each other. In a fifteen minutes we were where the cotillion was held and went to change the clothes. When we saw Nathan and Aria's mom, both of us came towards us.

"You came" Nathan said to Aria.

"Not with you" She countered.

"Thank God you came to your senses. Now, quickly get changed, Nathan will wait for you here" Her mom said rapidly.

"Aren't you listening to anything I say? I'm not going to dance with Nathan" She snapped.

"What did you say?" Ella said, shocked.

"Then who?" Nathan asked and looked at me. "You're not serious. I bought a suit for this and waited for you an hour and now you're telling you're dancing with him?" He shouted.

"Who asked you to come? Wasn't I clear enough yesterday?" She said to him.

Aria's mom was about to say something when she interrupted her. "I'm going to get changed and do my debut with Ezra. Whether you liked it or not."

"I hope you're happy" Nathan spat at me and left angrily.

Both of us went to get changed, and we went to our own queues. Gradually it got shorter, and when I heard Aria's name I walked to her. We went to join the others on the dance floor hand in hand.

Aria's arm was pressed lightly on my shoulder, and I put my hand on her lower back. When the music started we began to dance. My gaze was locked on Aria. Her hair was beautifully on her shoulders and right at that moment I wanted to kiss her bare shoulder and neck. But I couldn't. I pressed my hand harder on her back and felt her pressed her body firmly against mine. It felt good. We enjoyed the intimacy and how we got to jut hold each other.

"You're beautiful" I told her quietly.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself" She said, blushing slightly.

**Ella's POV **

When the cotillion was over, I held the sleepy Freya in my arms for she was too tired to stay awake. I stood up from the chair and went to look for Byron, Freya still in my arms. I saw a familiar figure by the bar, and it wasn't Byron. It was Stephen. In any case, soon Byron found me and I handed our sleepy daughter tired to him before telling him I'd be right back.

"Do you mind?" I took Stephen's glass of champagne and drank the last of it.

"Ella! What a lovely surprise. Don't bother asking, you've never cared what others think. Did you something in mind or did you empty my glass for no reason?" He said, irritated.

"I'm not sure if I expressed myself unclearly when I asked you to keep your son away from my daughter" I told him coldly.

"Do you have a problem with Ezra and Aria being friends?" He asked.

"Yes I do. Especially when she's dancing with someone she wasn't supposed to dance with."

"They're young. Let them have fun."

"So were we sometime and look what happened. I don't that to happen to Aria."

"If I recall correctly, it was you who decided how things ended" He said firmly. "And there comes the love of your life. Or should I say, the great mistake of your life" He said mockingly. Byron came to us, and Stephen left abruptly.

"Shall we go?" Byron said and smiled.

"Yes" I said faintly.

**I won't be able to update in two weeks for I'll be in London, but I want to thank you for everyone for the reviews I got last time :) **


End file.
